nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
The '90s Are All That
The '90s Are All That is a programming block that airs on TeenNick. The block shows requested Nickelodeon shows from the 1990s, airing in a two-hour block running every night from midnight to 2 a.m., with an encore from 2 to 4 a.m.The block derives its name and logo from All That, a popular sketch comedy series that ran on Nickelodeon from 1994 to 2005. The creation of the block, which debuted the night of July 25, 2011 (early July 26), was inspired by a large amount of interest in classic Nickelodeon series by users of social media outlets such as Facebook. From October 7 through October 23, the block aired in an earlier time slot, from 10 p.m. to 2 a.m. The creation of the block, which debuted the night of July 25, 2011 (early July 26), was inspired by a large amount of interest in classic Nickelodeon series by users of social media outlets such as Facebook. Response to the debut was very positive; hash tags pertaining to the block became trending topics on Twitter and the Nielsen Ratings for TeenNick on the debut night increased to between eight and 60 times the ratings TeenNick received in previous weeks, beating numerous higher-profile basic cable programs in the same time slot. It was originally announced that the block would premiere in the fall. On the official Facebook page, run by Nickelodeon, the pagerunners, revealed in November to be named Gaby and JFred, will comment with '90s Nick-related fun facts and quotes, and will even clarify information questioned by commenters. Programming The inaugural lineup on July 25, 2011 was All That at midnight and 2 AM, Kenan & Kel at 12:30 and 2:30 AM, Clarissa Explains It All at 1 and 3 AM, and Doug at 1:30 and 3:30 AM. Interestingly, even though it was the block's first night, only the Kenan & Kel and Doug pilots aired that night. Since summer 2010, NickToons had been airing an unnamed block made in the same vein as this block, in the early morning hours with Nicktoons from the 1990s. The Nicktoons marathons continued alongside The '90s Are All That through August 2011, but have since been removed from the schedule. In October 2011, The Amanda Show was added to the regular TeenNick lineup, airing two episodes at 6 AM and 2 PM, an addition influenced by its lateness in arrival to the decade the block covers. On August 24, 2011 http://insidetv.ew.com/2011/08/24/teennick-90s-are-all-that/, it was announced that Rocko's Modern Life and Hey Arnold! would replace Clarissa Explains It All and Doug in their respective timeslots starting the week of September 5, 2011. In the block's version of an introductory marathon similar to the one Nick at Nite gave Friends that same night, the block pre-empted All That and Kenan & Kel in favor of two episodes of Rocko followed by two episodes of Arnold, before assuming their regular timeslots the following night. In late September, Clarissa Explains It All and Doug returned to the lineup, before Clarissa was replaced by Hey Dude on October 8, in time for the transition to a nightly primetime block. However, in time for Halloween weekend, the block moved back to midnight due to better ratings in its original spot When Rocko and Arnold premiered on the block Rocko and Arnold, the term "Fresh Out of the Box" would be used for the first week of the show's partaking in the lineup. The term is borrowed from the prelude to the All That theme song. However, by the time the block made it to primetime and brought Hey Dude, the block stopped using the term and dropped the schedule bumper it was used with. Several shows that have yet to find their way to the block have had clips and full episodes released on the block's website. These include: *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Wild and Crazy Kids'' It should be noted that the six shows that have made it have had several of their own clips and episodes on the website, and, in the case of the departed, even after the shows left the TV lineup. Other shows expected to be rotated into the block in subsequent weeks include: *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''CatDog'' *''Double Dare'' *''Nickelodeon GUTS'' *''Rocket Power'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Weinerville'' *''Cousin Skeeter'' Towards the end of August, ToonZone had revealed TeenNick's schedule, that All That would return to airing the season 2 episodes the block started with in mid-September. This was later confirmed by the Facebook pagerunner, explaining that the network needed to reobtain the licensing rights to air the other 4 seasons of the first era. No updates on the status of the other seasons, as of November 28, have been made. U-Pick with Stick On September 6, 2011, an advertisement aired announcing that Stick Stickly, host of the mid '90s weekday summer block Nick in the Afternoon would be returning to television on Friday October 7, 2011 at midnight. The following week, it was announced via a separate advertisement that he would host every Friday for the block's version of U-Pick. Stickly often pops out at certain times when a program is airing. This allows for the opportunity that the shows that have yet to make it to the block can air at least once on those Fridays. The Friday night block revives "U-Pick" from the afternoon block, allowing viewers to vote online to decide which shows they want to see. 8 choices can be voted on on the website. The top four, in no particular order, will air the following Friday. The ballot includes programs that were not in the regular lineup. Programs aired during on U-Pick with Stick that have not yet been included in the regular lineup include: *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Family Double Dare'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rugrats'' *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' *''Salute Your Shorts'' *''Space Cases'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' The previously lost film Cry Baby Lane, which was aired once on Nickelodeon in 2000, aired on The 90s Are All That on October 31, 2011. While the network stated it was a "write-in candidate", the U-Pick process offers no options for write-ins. Events To celebrate certain holidays, the block has set up special events. For Halloween came "Stick or Treat", where episodes of Are You Afraid of the Dark? aired with one U-Pick winner each night. The number varied depending on the duration of the U-Pick winner. Because U-Pick was spread out over each night, Stick hosted the whole weekend. For Thanksgiving, Fansgiving was held, giving eight episode marathons for the entire week starting the Monday before. Programs scheduled for the marathons included Salute Your Shorts, Rugrats, Hey Arnold!,All That, and Kenan and Kel. For the first time in the block's history, all eight slots were filled by different episodes, whereas on the regular schedule, the second two hours repeat the first. External links *Official website *The '90s Are All That Official Facebook page *The '90s Are All That Blog Post on TeenNick Category:Television Shows